


5 Times Alec Being Clingy and 1 Time Magnus Is

by unlivrebrule



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, ALL OF IT, Clingy Alec, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Malec being cuties, SO MUCH FLUFF, clingy magnus, i cant, ohmygod, seriously, so cute, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unlivrebrule/pseuds/unlivrebrule
Summary: Alec being adorable and Magnus being the most amazing boyfriend he is





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first 5+1 fiction!

1.

Magnus was woken up by the sound of Chairman Meow purring while rubbing his head against Magnus’. As Magnus turned to his side, he was greeted by the face of Alec softly sleeping. His long eyelashes moved slowly, the bright sunlight entering the binds touching Alec’s back, his breathing slowly and swiftly showing his comfort. Magnus wondered how he ever got so lucky to find someone like Alec. Chairman Meow walked towards Alec and laid softly against Alec’s strong arms. 

“Morning”, Alec says while his eyes shut while smiling.

“Good morning”, Magnus replies with a chaste kiss.

Alec opens his eyes. Now facing Magnus while both of them are staring into each other’s eyes.

“Do you have any clients today?”

“Yeah, a lot actually”

“Okay...”

“I’m gonna go and take a shower”, said Magnus while forwarding his lips to Alec’s.

Magnus places his feet on the ground, before he could get up, Alec pulled Magnus back to their bed.

“Someone’s clingy this morning”, grinned Magnus.

“I just woke up, stay here for a while”

“I would love to babe but I really need to shower or I’ll be late for my client”

“Hmmmmm”

Alec’s arm is still wrapped around Magnus’ back while their chest is on each other’s. 

Magnus tilted his head so he can stare at Alec’s hazel eyes.

“Babe, I need to shower”

Alec doesn’t respond. Instead, he closes his eyes while his arms tightening around Magnus while he moved his long legs to hold Magnus.

“Well, I guess you know what this means”, said Magnus.

“Hm?”

“Argh”

Magnus pushes his hands against the matress while still having Alec attached to his body like a koala.

Now standing, Alec is still attached to Magnus not wanting to let go.

“I think I lost my Alexander, he was replaced by a koala instead”

“Too bad”

Alec moved his head to face Magnus.

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec’s back and kissed him.

“I’ll guess you’ll be joining me then”

Alec didn’t respond. Instead he nuzled his face against Magnus neck. 

2.

Magnus was laying on the couch. While Alec was laying his head against Magnus’ chest. Arms wrapping around each other. Alec couldn’t ask for more. This was everything to him. Having Magnus while cuddling him. It was all he could ask for. They had chinese takeout for dinner. After a long night of kissing, Magnus decided to watch The Breakfast Club. Alec said he never understood teenage mundane movies. Until Magnus introduced them to him of course. Magnus made Alec watch tons of teenage films. Such as The Fault in Our Stars, Paper Towns, Me and Earl and the Dying Girl, and lots more. 

The other day when they were watching The Fault in Our Stars, Alec cried at the end of the movie. Magnus couldn’t stop teasing him. Alec threw a pillow to purposely hit Magnus. Magnus jumped on top of Alec on the couch while laying on top of him. Alec cupped Magnus’ cheeks while kissing him passionately. Well, of course that night ended up with them naked on their bed. 

Magnus crawled on top of Alec and looked at him straight in his hazel eyes.

“I love you, even if you have the ugliest crying face ever”, Magnus chuckled.

“But it’s your favourite though. Admit it”

“There’s no face I’d rather be seeing than yours Alexander”

“I love you too”

That night, Magnus sleeped softly while his head on Alec’s chest.  
Returning back to the current time, as Alec and Magnus was laying on the couch.

Magnus moved his legs. His feet now touching the floor.

“Where are you goingggg Magnuuuuuuus”

“Babe, I’m just getting myself some water. Do you want a glass?”

“Nooooo, stay here”

“Babe, it’s not even 10 feet from here”

“Still, just magic themmm Magnuss”

“I wonder who was the one who told me not to use magic to summon things so close of reach hm?”

Alec got up from Magnus, walked to the table and grabbed the bottle of water for Magnus. Walking back to the couch, he jumped on to Magnus while continuing his position just now.

“Here. Now don’t go anywhere”

Magnus smiled as he kissed Alec’s hair.

“Very well Alexander”

3\. 

Magnus and Alec were walking on the pavements of New York. Magnus insisted on going to Central Park. Alec hated Central Park because there were too many mundanes. Alec eventually changed his mind when Magnus have him his puppy eyes look while pouting. How can Alec say no to that. 

As they were walking, they sat at the nearest bench they can find.

It was a windy day and not too sunny. Just how Magnus like it.

Alec agreed to go because he knew how much Magnus loved the weather on that day.

Magnus wore a see through white shirt paired with skinny jeans and black boots. Plus his jewellery and makeup of course.

Alec couldn’t admire more of how his boyfriend looked.

“Alexander, babe I’m gonna buy a drink. Do you want one?”, asked Magnus.

“Uhhh, I’ll go with you”

“It’s literally behind us Alexander”

“Oh...”

“But I’m still going with you”

Magnus smiled by seeing his boyfriend so attached to him.

“Let’s go then”

As they were done with their drinks, Magnus held Alec close to him. Wrapping his arm around his waist. Staring directly into Alec’s eyes.

“You’re cute when your clingy”

“I’m not clingy”

“Uhuh”

“I’m just afraid someone will pick you up and steal you away from me from how gorgeous you look”

“Awh babe, I love you”

“I love you too”

4.

Magnus and Alec texting

[8:02AM] Me: Magnuuuuuuus  
[8:05AM] babe: Yes Alexander?  
[8:08AM] Me: I NEEEEEEEEDDDDD TO TELL YOU SOMETHINGGGG  
[8:08AM] Me: IT’S IMPORTAAAAAANTTTTTTTT  
[8:08AM] babe: What is it darling?  
[8:45AM] Me: I’M BOOOOOOOOREEEEEEEEEEED  
[8:50AM] babe: Oh Alexander, I was worried  
[8:51AM] Me: HEHEHEHE  
[8:52AM] babe: Is there anything I can do to cure your boredom babe?  
[8:53AM] Me: YESSSSSSSSSSS  
[8:53AM] Me: COMEEEEE HEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEEEEE  
[8:53AM] Me: PORTAAAAALLLL TO MY RROOOOOOOOOM  
[8:53AM] babe: I would love to Alexander, but unfortunately I’m dealing with a few clients :(  
[8:53AM] Me: :(((((((  
[8:54AM] babe: Don’t worry babe I’ll make it quick  
[8:54AM] Me: HURRRYYYYY MAGNUSSS I NEEEEEEED YOU  
[8:54AM] babe: Just a while Alexander  
[8:55AM] Me: IMMMM DYYINNGGGGGGGG  
[10:02AM] Me: MAAAAGGGNUSSSSSSSS ARE YOU THEREEEEEE  
[10:02AM] Me: BAAAAAAABEEEEEEEEEE  
[10:02AM] babe: Yes Alexander I’m here. Sadly I’m still busy.  
[10:02AM] Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
[10:03AM] babe: :(  
[10:03AM] Me: MAKE IT QUIIIICCCCKKKK  
[10:03AM] Me: III NEEEEEEEEEED YOU  
[10:03AM] babe: Don’t worry. I’ll be there  
[10:03AM] Me: HURRYRYYYYYYY BCS IM BASICAAAALLLLYYYY DYING OF BORREEEEEDOM  
[10:04AM] babe: You’re so cute  
[10:04AM] Me: HEHEEEEEEEEEE  
[10:04AM] babe: I can make it in just a few minutes. Luckily my last client was a short while  
[10:05AM] Me: YEAAAAAYYYY  
[10:05AM] Me: HURRRYYYY  
[10:05AM] Me: I NEEEEEED YOUUUUUUU  
[10:05AM] babe: Oh Alexander  
[10:05AM] babe: Patience  
[10:05AM] Me: DONTTT WANNAAAAAA  
[10:05AM] Me: ONLY WAAAAANT YOUUUUUUUUU  
[10:06AM] babe: I’m just gonna grab a few stuff. Be there in 5 okay?  
[10:06AM] Me: OKAAAAYYYYY  
[10:06AM] babe: Love you  
[10:06AM] Me: I LOVEEEEE YOU TOOOO NOW COME HEREEEEEEE

5\. 

Magnus had a day off while Alec still has time before he needs to be at the institute. 

Magnus laid his back on the couch while having Alec comfortably laying his head on Magnus’ lap.

Magnus was scrolling through his phone while Alec watched TV.

“What are you scrolling?”, asked Alec.

“Just the usual, Twitter, Instagram”

“It’s boring”

“Babe it’s the opposite of that. News spread here faster than those fire message of you shadowhunters”

“Hmmmm, let me see.”

Alec got up and places his chin on Magnus’ elbow.

Like a cat, Alec slowly made his way slowly by placing his head in front of Magnus purposely wanting to block Magnus’ view. 

Once Magnus’ phone was entirely shielded by Alec’s head. Magnus turned off his phone. Sighing in defeat.

Instead, Magnus cups Alec’s face while rubbing his thumbs across Alec’s cheekbones.

“I’m starting to feel like you’re more like Chairman babe”

“It’s not a bad thing”, Alec said while grinning like Cheshire.

Now his chin on Magnus’ chest, face pointing at Magnus’ eyes.

“Not at all Alexander”

+1.

Alec was cooking dinner for him and Magnus. 

He was making something special for Magnus because it was their anniversary.

Magnus silently walked towards Alec. Moving his arms to circle Alec’s waist while he laid his head on Alec’s back.

“Magnuuus, you’re distracting me”

“Well that’s the point Alexander”

“It’s going to burn”

“I don’t care if it’s burnt. I’ll eat it still because you made it”

“Awh babe”

“But seriously, I need to put this on the oven”

Magnus stayed silent.

“Hm, looks like you’re gonna stay like this huh?”

“Uhuh”

“Fine with me then”

Magnus was hugging Alec the entire time he was making dinner. Every single movement Alec made Magnus followed him. Alec was surprised Magnus wasn’t tired.

Even though it made things difficult for Alec to cook. Alec didn’t mind.

Alec hold Magnus’ arm that was on his waist. Pulling them further so Alec was free from Magnus’ body.

Alec turned around while still holding Magnus’ arms.

Alec kisses Magnus on the cheeks before kissing him on the lips.

“Dinner’s done”

“Yeay!”


End file.
